Mementos
by Dewdream
Summary: Single misunderstanding changed life of two people. The series of events made them to relocate is remote town, made them parents overnight and made them leave up their old life. One top of it Criminals are hot on their trials. How can they survive and stand each other presence when they almost wanted to kill each other.


Mementos

Disclaimer: UFO baby doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 1

It was beautiful night in Heiomachi. It was weekend and happiness and excitement was evident in atmosphere. The streets were bustling with people who was enjoying the beautiful night with their love one. But this was not the case with the certain blonde. She was angry. Anger could be understatement. She was furious beyond her belief. Her eye has gone red with anger. She was muttering curses under her breath while she made her way through the crowd. She was determined to teach that bastard a lifetime lesson with these thoughts in her mind she entered the Plaza Restaurant.

x

The certain brunette was happy beyond his belief. It was important day of his life. He finally got enough guts to propose the girl for marriage to whom he has dated for past one and half years. Though they had long distance relationship, he was content with it. He chooses the black tuxedo that he has especially saved for such important day of his life. He has prepared for this day since past 1 week; he has been practicing the proposal lines in front of mirror, making reservation in restaurant, searching for ring etc etc. He wants to make this proposal special for her. He grabs his car key and tucked the velvet box in his tuxedo pocket. With the final satisfying look he left his house to pick her up for his date in Plaza restaurant.

x

The Plaza restaurant was one of the finest restaurants in the Heiomachi. The décor of the restaurant was breathtaking and it served the best food in Heiomoachi. Because of its popularity people was suppose to make one week prior reservation to have dinner in the restaurant. It was because of this reason the certain blonde has a hard time to enter the restaurant. But nothing was going to stop her today. She fooled the guard with her charms and managed to enter the restaurant. Her anger double because of the trouble she has to undergo to enter the restaurant. She was plotting the plan to screw up that bastard's life. She even scared some of the poor guest through her evil aura that was being emitted by her body. She stormed inside the restaurant and scans the crowd. The restaurant was completely packed with people but it was not difficult for her to find the certain brunette lad in black tuxedo. With the evil glint in her eyes she made her way towards him.

The brunette was spending the wonderful time with her girlfriend Akira. Up till now everything was has gone according to his plan. He immediately got nervous when he realized that it was time for him to propose her. He knows that Akira like him but there was part of him that was unsure whether she would accept his proposal to marry her. He feared rejection from the person with whom he has fallen in love with. This thought was enough to make him more nervous. But he doesn't want this fear to take toll of his life. Just do it already. Don't waste time fool. He was startled when he heard those words but then he realized that it was his mind that was encouraging him. He took deep breath and gathered all the courage that was left with him. He looked at the girl who has stolen his heart. "Akira", he said slowly but enough for to hear.

"What is it Kanata?" she said in reassuring tone. The way he always says her name sends goose bumps all over her body. But this time it was masked with some form of nervousness and desperation. Since past few weeks he has been acting weirdly. Something was troubling him and she desperately wants to know what was causing so much discomfort to him. She wanted to help him in any way.

"Akira I want to tell you something." he nervously said while looking at her. Their eyes made contact and it's was enough to make him nervous again. "Akiraa … I…. was..." he was stuttering again. All the efforts he had spent in practicing last week have gone in vain. He doesn't know how to say those words out. Looking at his miserable state he started to fidget with his hand.

Akira noticed his nervousness and gently placed her hand on his fidgeting hand lightly press it. Upon the contact of her skin he looked up. There he saw those reassuring and encouraging smile. The smile indeed boosts up his confidence. "Akira, I wanted to tell you something since long time." he said with confidence.

"Akira, I…" But his word was cut by someone.

Who the hell disturb them when he was going to confess his feeing to Akira? With the annoyed look he turned towards the source of that voice. There he saw the furious blonde girl. Her green eyes were fuming with anger. She was practically throwing dragger towards him. He didn't budge though. He don't know who she was and he was not letting her screw the important day of his life.

"What the hell you want?" he asked in the annoyed tone.

"Bastard you have guts to ask what the hell I want." She replied hotly. Her voice was so loud that she attracted the attention of other guest present in the restaurant. Everyone eyes was averted at their table.

Kanata was taken back by her rude tone. What the hell did I do to her? Who the hell she was? Why the hell this stranger was screwing up his dinner date? He tried to recollect his memory about her but nothing came to mind. He was definitely sure that he has never seen his women ever in his life. Frustrated by her rudeness he decided to teach that woman a lesson.

"Excuse me, do you know me?" he said in an arrogant tone. He won't let someone humiliate him. She is sure going to regret messing with me. "I am…" his word was cut short second time in a day and it was enough for him to get more frustrated.

"Yes I know who you are. You are nothing but a cheap lying bastard!" she said venomously Kanata and Akira was taken back by her anger outburst. Akira was confused. She doesn't know why this blonde woman was abusing her boyfriend. People in the surrounding gasped at her word. The scenario was so interesting that few people had left their food and was intently looking at their table.

"What kind of man are you, huh? Playing with girls' heart is that your profession you vermin-ridden, useless piece of crap! You worthless man-whore go rot in hell! Bastard like you don't deserved happiness you should be sent to Hell!" she shouted each word venomously.

Kanata was taken back by her word. No one in his entire has every talk to him in such way. He was dumfounded by the way that woman was insulting him. Akira on other hand was getting uncomfortable with the stares that they were receiving from the people in the restaurant. And why that blonde was accusing Kanata? What has he done to her? She needs to know what is happening. "Stop it" she shouted desperately. This seems to halt the blonde outbursts. Quickly acting on opportunity she fired question at the blonde. "Who are you? And how do you dare to talk to him is such a way?" she shouted at her angrily. She was not going to let anyone abuse her boyfriend.

"I'm your well wisher miss." The blonde said while turning towards her Akira. She eyed her from top to bottom and came up to decision that woman in front of her was indeed beautiful. "So you are his next victim, huh? Don't fall for his charm miss. He is Asshole" she said while pointing accusing finger at dazed Kanata. "His hobby is to play with girls emotions, win their trusts, get them laid and then leave them."

Akira gasped at her words. "This can't be true. You are lying." she replied with desperation. This can't be true. Kanata won't do such hideous thing with her. He loved her and she knew it. She should trust Kanata and not this woman.

"I would have been happy if I was lying. But this is truth. I don't feel happy to hurt beautiful lady like you. But whatever I'm saying is truth. He is dating you while he is in relationship with my friend. God knows how many women's heart he has broken." blonde replied to her sincerity.

"I don't trust you" she said with tears already welling up in her eyes. She doesn't want to trust her word but still the blonde words were affecting her. The sincerity in that blonde voice was confusing her.

"I can show you proof miss. I don't want other innocent life to be screwed up because of this bastard. My friend is always suffering because of him." she said while shoving some photograph at her.

Akira looked at that photograph and what she saw in those photographs was enough to make her heart skip a beat. Indeed that man was Kanata. Even though his face of not clearly visible but his physical features does resembles Kanata. She doesn't know what to say. All this year he was cheating on her and when she was planning to marry this man. He broke her trust. "How can you do this me Kanata?" she asked him angrily with tear freely flowing her eyes.

That question seems to bought back Kanata from his dazed state. He scowl first then after seeing Akira is such miserable state he started to panic and then realization dawned to him. The blonde screw his important day of his life. He stood up and tried to wipe those tears from her face. "Don't touch me with those filthy hands of your." she said while slapping his hand away from her cheeks.

"Akira please believe me. I didn't cheat on my. I won't do such hideous thing with you Akira." Kanata said in desperate tone. He don't want to lose her. "Akira please listen to me. Akira I…"

He never got to finish his sentence because his words were cut short by hard slap across his cheek. People restaurant gasped. Kanata was dumbfounded. He never ever though that Akira will do such thing to him. He never thought that she will believe some stranger over him.

"Don't say those pure words out of your filthy mouth" she said in angry tone. With that she quickly left the restaurant.

When this commotion was taking place someone in soft tone called for the blonde

"Miyu," someone called her softly.

The blonde turn back to see her childhood friend Chris's standing few tables behind her. She ran towards her. "Chris what are you doing her? You shouldn't have come out Chris." she said worriedly.

"I'm fine Miyu. But what are you doing here?" Chris asked in concerned tone.

"I'm teaching a lesson to that bastard who broke your heart." she said pointing finger toward Kanata who was in miserable state.

"Miyu who is he?" Chris asked in confusion.

The look on Miyu's face was priceless. She was bewildered by the question asked by Chris. She slowly went towards Kanata and grab his collar in such a way that his visible to Chris. "Isn't he Jack?" she said hopefully. But the look on Chris face was crushing her hope slowly. Instinctively she let go his collar and looked at him sadly. What the hell I have done? I screw up this man's life. Oh god! What I'm gonna do now. She was mentally cursing the day when she was born. She just wanted the earth to part away and swallow her inside. Her train of thought was interrupted by Chris voice.

"He is not Jack, actually he is sitting over there." she pointed at the other corner of the room where Aya has trapped that guy who was trying to escape from the scene. She lowers down her head. Oh god! She has publicly humiliated herself and on top of that had messed up that guy life. The guilt of messing someone's life was enough to make her depressed. The voice of glass falling down made her look up from her deep thought. When she looked up she only saw fear in Chris eyes. She was looking at something behind her. Curiously she turned behind only to saw murderous glare the brunette was throwing at her. She just remembered how close she was standing near that brunette. Instinctively she backed up from him but the brunette was quick. He quickly grabbed the hold of her neck and banged her on the nearest pillar. "Ahh," blonde moan when she hit the pillar. People in the restaurant gasped and move behind the scene.

"So it was all misunderstanding, huh?" brunette said cold tone. Miyu was scared beyond her belief. The murderous aura that he was emitting was enough for her to piss in her pants (though I control my urge Author). Although the question was directed towards her she didn't reply with the fear that he will hurt her more.

"You messed the most important day of my life." he shouted in angry tone. Akira meant world to him and he ends up loosing her just because of someone's misunderstanding. His anger spiked up when the image of Akira with those hurts expression crossed his mind. His hold on the Blonde tightens but he didn't know that he was actually chocking the blonde.

"Help!" was the only word she could utter. That brunette was indeed chocking her. She was having difficulty in breathing. She tried to push that man away from her but he didn't budge. She tried to land punches on him but his hold only tighten around her neck. His tighten hold was suffocating her now making her skin pale. Finally she gave up when she realized that she was surely going to die.

Looking at the Miyu expression told Chris that this guy was chocking her best friend. If she didn't do anything now she will lose her forever. "Shikada, Help her!" she shouted looking at her butler. Shikada immediately asked the guards to go and help Miyu.

It took 4 guards to get Kanata to release his hold on Miyu. As soon as that brunette hold loosens up she fell down on floor. She was gasping for air. Chris ran toward Miyu and kneels down in front of her. She delicately put Miyu's head on her lap. "Water, someone please give me a glass of water." she shouted aimlessly with tears flowing from her eyes. The person from nearest table handed her the glass of water. Miyu abruptly drank it in one gulped. Miyu wonder if Chris wouldn't have intervened she was sure she would have been dead by now. Chris who was crying furiously hugged her in tight grip. "Silly you could have killed yourself. Miyu please don't do such nasty things again."

Miyu didn't have the strength to reply just nodded. But their quality moment was ruined by certain brunette who was shouting at guards to let him go. Miyu was scared of that brunette but she was the only one who was responsible for his misery. She slowly stood up and cautiously made her way towards the brunette.

"I really apologize for what I have done to you." she said slowly while keeping a safe distance between them. "I know what I have done is unforgivable. I won't expect you to forgive me. But please give me a chance to make up for my mistake. I just want second chance. Please let me help you." her voice was sincere but full of guilt.

Hearing that sincerity in her voice Kanata finally looked up. When their eyes met he was sure that girl was really guilty for her action. "How can you help me now when you have already screw up my life?" he replied to her coldly.

She winced when she heard that cold and harsh tone. "I will explain her that that happened was just a misunderstanding." she replied with uncertainty. She was willing to explain this entire scenario to his girlfriend but she was unsure whether this explanation was enough to patch up the big hollow she created in their relationship. Looking at those unsure expression on Miyu's face Chris immediately add up. "Don't worry Mister. I can show the C.C TV camera footage to your girlfriend as a proof. And beside that he will also give his witness to your girlfriend." she said while pointing her finger towards Jack.

"What the hell did I do?" Jack shouted from behind. Aya who was holding him smacked his head hard enough for him to develop a bump. "It's because of your screwing habits everyone in troubled." Aya angrily replied to Jack.

Kanata was convinced that this people were really guilty and want a chance to make up for their mistake. Freeing himself from those guards holds he went towards the blonde named Miyu. He grabbed the hold of her arm and dragged her towards the exit door. "Let's go. We don't have much time." he said looking at other people.

The moment they were outside the restaurant he turned towards the pink haired girl. "You search for her in left side of the town, we will search in the right side of the town." he said quickly while pointing finger towards Miyu and himself. "I hope you have seen her. Her name is Akira."

"Yeah, I have seen that sexy chick." Jack replied immediately. "No one is asking you Asshole." she smacked his head once again. Turning towards the blonde she immediately said the she had seen her. She was disgusted by even holding that Jack. She still wonders what the hell Chris saw in that man.

"We will immediately call Miyu if we find her." Chris said while looking at Kanata.

With that they ran into city with the hope of searching only one girl AKIRA.

x

Shikada was worried about the ruckus My lady and her friends had created in the restaurant. He doesn't want customers to be dissatisfied by their service. Few weeks ago Senior Master has purchased this restaurant and if he came to know about the today's ruckus he will surely get angry with My lady. He won't let that happened. Grabbing the mike from nearby table he went in middle of the restaurant.

"Hello everyone!" he said catching everyone's attention. "I apologize on behalf of the management of the Plaza restaurant for ruining your weekend dinner. As compensation for today's discomfort the management has decided that today's dinner and wine is free for all guests. We are also giving free overnight stay coupons to everyone in Momoko Resort. The stay, food and spa charges would be taken care by the management." he said while looking at people in restaurant. The wave of relief washed over him when he saw the satisfied expression on guests face.

Please review. Suggestions, feedback and criticism are all welcome.


End file.
